Solo tu
by Zhizu
Summary: bueno primer fic asi k bueno es komo asi tipo lo k piensa y siente roy hacia riza lo se lo se muy klasika la idea pero ojala les agrade..CAPITULO FINAL! TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_bien bien aki vamos bueno ste es mi primer intento de fanfic asi k si no es asi wow la gran kosa pero igual spero les agrade bueno komo Zhizu-chan es nuevo les pido kompasion kon los reviews (si esk me dejan alguno XD) bueno pues dejen les expliko komo stan las kosas aki este intento de fanfic esta narrado komo si Roy (aaa kuero! lo siento Zhizu-chan se emociono) estuviera dicendo todo spero k kapten no soii buena kon esto de las explikaciones... ok el fic es obviamente de royxriza asi k ojala acepten este monton de letras jijiji bueno ya nos los detengo...pasen pasen a lo barrido XD ! (x cierto no tengo imaginacion para los titulos XD)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Solo tu..**

Te vi venir... eras la de siempre, espera no,... hay algo en ti que no conozco…

Te acercas a mí, me preguntas si algo me sucede, te contesto de manera indiferente "no todo esta bien". Me miras fijamente como queriendo descubrir lo que pienso… evito tu mirada, temo que descubras lo que pienso, lo que siento, lo que quiero…

Al fin dejas de observarme, me siento aliviado… pero a la vez no quería que ese momento terminara…

El día se me hace eterno firmar y firmar papeles pero…vale la pena gracias a los benditos papeles tu siempre estas a mi lado. Al fin me siento aliviado pero a la vez decepcionado significa que te iras y me dejaras…

Te acercas a mi escritorio y me avisas que ya te vas…no respondo…solo te observo, me pierdo en tu mirada…tu voz me regresa a la realidad, de nuevo me anuncias que ya te vas este vez solo atino al decirte "esta bien" pero no despego mi mirada de tus ojos, de tu cabello, de tu cuerpo, de todo lo que eres tu…mi teniente… te vas sin mirar atrás, pasan los minutos a mi me parecen horas ya que…tu no estas…termino mi trabajo y me marcho rumbo a mi hogar…

Camino sin sentido por las calles. Eh perdido el rumbo sin darme cuenta termino frente a una puerta, no cualquier puerta, es la de ella…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno bueno algo korto keda sto pero aii ojala les haya agradado un poko algo de lo k aii en la loka kabecita de Zhizu-chan... dejen reviews opiniones sugerencias les gusto no les gusto .. pregunto mucho XD bueno bueno si este fic tiene aceptacion subire el sig cap. de los pensamientos de Roy (kuero!) jiji bueno gracias a los k se tomaron la molestia de leer esto bueno..._

**_seee u!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_weeno aki sta el segundo capi de esta loka idea de mi kabezita, espero sea de su agrado, por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review me animaron a seguir con esto aii de verdad muchas gracias n.n, en este capi todavia continuanigual que el primero asi tipo roy sigue contando esto., bueno aki les dejo ya el capitulo asi que sin mas que decir..._

_Pasenle a lo barrido XD_

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Solo tu trabajo**

Veo esa puerta, la observo. Trato de imaginar que es lo que se oculta tras esa puerta que tanta ansia e inseguridad me transmite…

Pienso en que debo... hacer toco la puerta y me encuentro con tu mirada o... salgo huyendo…como el cobarde que soy…las dos opciones son tentadoras… pasan los minutos y decido mejor alejarme de ese lugar…

Pero justo en ese preciso momento... porque apareciste ahí dejándome acorralado…

_Coronel¿Qué hace aquí,_ me dices… no respondo

_Coronel…_repites esta vez solo volteo un poco mi cara para poder ver la tuya… lo que vi me dejo anonadado _(como en shock XD) _eras tu… en realidad eres mi teniente pero mucho mas hermosa… deberías verte así todos los días…

_(Riza llevaba el cabello suelto, una falda no muy larga pero tampoko muy korta blanca y una blusa de tirantes negra)_

_Coronel… _me llamas de nuevo yo respondo _–aa nada solo pasabapor aquí-_ vaya respuesta estupida eh dado ahora pensaras que soy un idota que vagabundea por las calles en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo…

_O ya veo_- me dices- _bueno ya que esta aquí_ (noto un leve sonrojo en tu rostro) _le gustaría_ _salir a dar un paseo conmigo n/n_

Nunca me imagine que tu me dirías eso… _-claro porque no-_ te respondo

Caminamos y caminamos sin rumbo solo uno al lado del otro sin palabras sin contacto sin nada solo nosotros y nuestro silencio…

_Coronel…_-tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos _-si que ocurre Hawkeye- _bravo genio no podías haberle dicho otra cosa algo mas suave tenias que salir con tus idioteces.

_Yo... me preguntaba si... algo malo le ocurre o que le pasa…últimamente lo eh notado un poco mas ausente de lo normal –_me dices con algo de preocupación en tu rostro y en tu voz- _no estoy perfectamente bien teniente, son solo…olvídelo no se preocupe por mi-_ te digo como si nada, lo siento aun no es el momento de decirte el porque de mi actitud.

_Pero señor, como quiere que no me preocupe su actitud esta causando que el trabajo se le vaya juntado cada vez mas yo no puedo permitir que tome todo a la ligera entienda _–me dices con algo de enojo en tu voz_- calmese teniente le aseguro que mi actitud no afectara el trabajo, solo calmese un poco-_ así que solo es eso, solo te preocupas por el trabajo, no por mi… que es esto que siento acaso es….tristeza.

Pasan algunos minutos en los que seguimos camiinandos in rumbo... de repente me detengo y te digo...

_Teniente, __acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo…así que si no le molesta ya debo irme…-_ sin más camino al lado contrario al tuyo- _espere coronel- _tu voz me detiene por un momento pero aun así no volteo de espaldas hacia ti te pregunto_-¿Qué ocurre Hawkeye_?-tu me respondes-_ prométame que sea lo que sea que lo este preocupando usted resolverá ese problema… prométamelo, no me gustaria que tuviera mas problemas en el trabajo por su falta de interes.- _volteo un poco mi rostro y solo te respondo_- no puedo prometerte eso Riza-_

Emprendí mi caminar dejándote atrás con las palabras en tu boca, no se porque pero lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en esas palabras que para mi fueron como estacas que se encajaron lentamente en mi corazón "_Pero señor, como quiere que no me preocupe su actitud esta causando que el trabajo se le vaya juntado cada vez mas yo no puedo permitir que tome todo a la ligera entienda" _no se como unas simples palabras como esas me hacen sufrir tanto… solo te preocupas de mi desempeño para que no tengamos problemas en el trabajo pero hasta ahí… supongo que era obvio que no te preocuparas mas de eso por mi al cabo nuestra relación es solo de trabajo…

_Trabajo…_esa palabra que me impide acercarme hacia ti… para poder decirte todo lo que pienso, lo que quiero, lo que siento…

Me alejo de ti... lo unico que en mi mente en estos momentos es esa maldita palabra... que para cualquiera es una palabra cualquiera, pero para mi representa un limite, esa palabra es el limite que tengo para acercarme a ti...

Acaso algun dia podre deshacerme de ese limite, _(sonrio ironicamente)_ no lo creo, a menos que tu quieras lo mismo que yo...

* * *

_bueno aii lo tienen que les parecio.. les gusto espero que si n.n bueno cre voy scribiendo esto algo rapido pero ske nomas me llega la insipiracion ii ps ok kreo k ya leyeron el resultado por ahora solo son capitulo cortos pero un dia de estos tal vez les tenga una sorpresa con un capitulo largo eso depende de la acetacion del fic bueno ahora sin mas k decir bueno si una cosa mas dejen review pliss! ahora si sin mas k decir se despide Zhizu-chan!_

_**seee u!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_ olaas! lo sietno ahora me tarde un poco mas en actualizar est lo siento mi cerebro se seko XD pero igual ya les tengo el sig. capi espero les guste, bueno bueno ahora ya como es costumbre..._

_ Pasenle a lo barrido XD_

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Solo tu rutina**

Nuevo día, nueva mueca, nueva farsa...la misma rutina, porque, porque todos los días son así-pienso mientras voy rumbo al trabajo- llegas y solo te dedicas a tu trabajo me gustaría saber si tan solo en un momento piensas en mi…no como tu jefe sino como persona, como amigo, como algo mas…

Llego al cuartel, no me sorprende encontrarte como siempre concentrada en tu trabajo _-Buenos Días Teniente- _saludo igual que siempre. Tú te levantas y haces el típico saludo militar de siempre para después seguir con tus deberes…como me gustaría cambiar la rutina…solo una vez.

Este día pasa como todos, los soldados hablando de chicas, tu, sumida en tus pensamientos, yo, observándote de vez en cuando, sin cambio alguno, ah claro y no podían faltar los benditos papeles, papeles y más papeles…ni siquiera una pequeña charla para relajarnos un poco y deshacernos de la tensión…nada…

_-Ya termino con eso coronel?-_ preguntas de repente –_ah si claro Hawkeye, porque la prisa?_- me atrevo a decirte- tu solo me ves como queriendo decidir si decirme o no hacerlo…

_-lo que sucede es que hoy debo salir con alguien-_ me dices un poco nerviosa después de unos minutos.

_-"salir con alguien"-_ esas palabras me dejaron sin habla, acaso eso era real, mi teniente iba a salir con alguien que…no soy yo…

_Coronel?-_me llamas ya que no había articulado palabra alguna por un tiempo _– oh ya veo teniente- _te dije sin demostrar interés _- me alegro por usted-_ claro que no me alegra si por mi fuera no te dejaría salir de aquí nunca para que no salgas con un tipo que no sea yo - pienso lleno de celos.

Veo que te sorprendes un poco por lo que te dije… pero aun así sigues en tu mundo de trabajo…

_-Creo que esos eran todos los papeles que faltaban por firmar –_ dices ¿feliz?-esto es un sueño- pienso- Riza Hawkeye, esta sonriendo por dejar el trabajo y salir con un sujeto que no soy yo!- mi cerebro no termina de comprender la situación por una parte me alegro que termine el trabajo como siempre, pero por otra se que si termina el trabajo te iras con otro sujeto…

_-Bueno señor si eso es todo yo me retiro-_ dices de nuevo ¿feliz, Roy Mustang que haces así parado como estatua, haz algo no puedes permitir que ella…_te cambie._

_¿Qué me cambie?_ Pero en primer lugar nuestra única relación es de _trabajo,_ de nuevo esa maldita palabra, y en segunda porque hago tantas conclusiones apresuradas tal vez ella solo salga con una amiga…espero.

Sin darme cuenta me he quedado solo…tu te fuiste y ni siquiera me di cuenta, acaso tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos, en mi sufrimiento, que no pude notar que ya no estabas aquí…conmigo.

En fin creo que se cumplió mi deseo, la rutina si cambio, solo espero que tu no me cambies…

* * *

_Bueno ahi lo tienes espero les haya gustado, personalmente no quede muy satisfecha con el resultado T.T pero si a ustedes les gusto esta bien entonces XD bueno amm dejen review porfiss la vdd que me animan mucho las personas que me dejan su comentario aii gracias bueno entonces yo me despido asi que sin mas que decirles por el momento..._

_**seee u! **_  



	4. Chapter 4

_alooOps! lo siento me tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia, se me habia sekado kompletamente el cerebro, asi que le habia pedido ayuda a una amiga(ella sabe muy bien kien es jiji) y gracias a la continuacion que ella escribio para el fic me dio ideas para la continuacion que se iba a publicar. Bueno ya dejo eso espero que les guste es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia ojala les agrade ._

_Bueno ahora pasenle a lo barrido XD..._

* * *

_**SOLO TU...ERES TU!**_

Sigo pensando en lo que dijiste "salir con alguien" y se que ese alguien definitivamente no soy yo, pero... este coraje?... acaso yo… estoy celoso de ese alguien que va a salir con la teniente, con riza, con MI Riza…

No… yo no puedo estar celosos, aunque… por una parte se que lo estoy pero la razón es confusa, tal vez si era cierto, todos tenemos una debilidad y creo que yo ya encontré la mía… no es la lluvia, ni el agua, para nada de eso, mi debilidad es… eres tu, Riza.

Esta bien, admito que estoy celosos, pero que hacer para que tu no me cambies, para no perderte…

De nuevo… porque siempre regreso a este punto, será que soy tan idiota,- sonrío sarcásticamente- no, no eres un idiota, eres un sujeto que se a enamorado de algo prohibido, eso eres, eres un ser humano Roy Mustang y la vida te ah hecho victima de esta enfermedad que no tiene cura…AMOR.

Esta decidido-me digo a mi mismo- jamás permitiré que me quiten algo tan preciado, nadie me ganara, nadie lo hará.

Camino decidido hacia tu hogar, al llegar no dudo ni un solo minuto para tocar la puerta,- de nuevo estoy aquí, misma puerta, mismo lugar, todo es igual, solo cambia mi estado y el futuro que me espera.

Pasan unos minutos, y al fin la puerta comienza a abrirse y aparecer… aunque no este muy arreglada ni nada de eso, para mi eres lo mas hermosos que existe en el mundo.

Sorprendida me dices –_CORONEL!_-algo torpe por la sorpresa realizas el despreciable saludo militar- _esta es una sorpresa demasiado grande señor que hace aquí, no quiero parecer maleducada ni nada es solo que la verdad señor yo no lo esperaba- _sonrío un poco al ver tu expresión casi infantil y algo confundida por todo

Riza, riza, tranquilízate- no es necesario que se preocupe ni se ponga nerviosa , solo… tenia muchas ganas de verla- te digo tratando de sonar lo mas sincero que puedo-puedo pasar?

Riza, no podía creer aquello, Roy Mustang el alquimista de la flama, sonriendo tan alegre y hablándole sin necesidad de tocar el tema del trabajo, eso si era algo nuevo.

Cla-claro, pase pase Coro- te interrumpo de repente- Roy, dime Roy a secas por favor, quieres… Riza.

De nuevo, Riza no salía del asombro por todo, esa muestras tan pequeñas de cariño hacia ella- Claro! Lo siento Roy - dice ella con una mirada tierna pero a la vez con algo de confusión en sus bellos ojos.

Gracias- respondo tan amable y dulce como puedo- diablos esto es complicado- me digo a mi mismo- la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cortesía-

Dentro del departamento nos sentamos en la sala, tu me ofreces té o algo para comer, todo lo rechazo… al final tu me preguntas

¿entonces que es lo que quiere?

a… TI!

Te quedaste sin habla, no te movías, para ser sincero me sorprendió tu reacción, y la verdad también me asuste un poco ya que tardaste varios minutos en emitir un sonido

o hacer un gesto.

(lo que riza pensaba en ese momento):

Esto es un sueño, no es real, no esta pasándome esto justo ahora, pero mira como estas vestida con estas fachas Riza que haz algo dile algo lo que sea!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy mientras tanto, ya no soporto estar así con la teniente y en un movimiento demasiado sorpresivo (hasta para mi) abrazo a la teniente – no te asuste…Riza, lo único que estoy haciendo es lo que en verdad quiero…

_(en el transcurso de toda esta conversación roy sigue abrazando a riza solo que ella no le corresponde el abrazo)_

Riza, ahora si estaba en completo shock, su sonrojo era imposible de ocultar, con voz temblorosa dijo,-_Roy, esto no es correcto, esta prohibido, un militar de alto rango como usted no puede decir eso, esta muy mal visto, así que de favor le pido que me suelte, además yo debo ver a alguien en estos momentos_.-Roy interrumpió-

_Al demonio con todo eso de los rangos! Eso ya no me importa, en este momento lo mas importante es que al fin te dije esto k siento tan dentro de mi…_

Te quedas callada…

_Hace unos días tu me preguntaste que era lo qué me sucedía y el porque de mi extraño comportamiento, así que ya respondí tu pregunta…._

_Coronel-_dijo Riza después de salir de su asombro- _es decir Roy, si todo esto que me esta diciendo es verdad, esta consciente de que si alguien se entera perdería su rango._

_No importa, nada me importa, si obtengo el poder que anhelo perfecto, pero si no lo obtengo también es perfecto, lo único que me preocupa es que tu… me cambies, me olvides, me ignores…-_decía roy mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la teniente.

Riza correspondió el abrazo de mustang- _No te preocupes Roy, yo se perfectamente que como tu en este mundo no ay dos, solo tu eres tu, así que puedes estar tranquilo que jamás nadie ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón._-Sonrisa dulce- _jamás dudes eso por favor Roy!_

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, para ellos fue una eternidad tan maravillosa como no se lo pueden imaginar, solo eran ellos dos, nada importaba, el mundo se congelo, solo se escuchaban dos corazones en una ocasión que al momento se vuelven uno solo… no encontrarías una palabra para describir es, espera si la hay, es AMOR!

Interrumpo ese momento precioso con mis inquietudes nuevamente así que de repente te pregunto_-¿Quien es el sujeto?_

Al instante de oír esa pregunta te soltaste del abrazo que habíamos mantenido, por un largo rato, y con voz algo inocente me dices- _Acaso esta preocupado por eso señor?._

Me siento atrapado, esa es la verdad, así que te respondo- _obviamente que eso es algo que me preocupa, o acaso crees que puedo permitir que la mujer que tanto amo salga con otro sujeto!_

Te sorprendes, tratas de ocultar tu sonrojo, lo cual se te hace imposible… silencio…. Una sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa…

Entre risas me dices- así _que era eso, se preocupaba por eso jaja no lo puedo creer Roy Mustang!_

Atónito, en shock con una expresión de que demonios pasa aquí, así se podría describir la cara de Mustang.

_Riza, que tiene de gracioso que me preocupe por ti, y que no me guste que salgas con sujetos que ni conozco.-_ te digo con voz algo disgustada, pero trato de moderar mi tono-

Riza respondió_-No es eso, al contrario, me alegra mucho saber que alguien en este mundo se preocupe por lo que haga o deje de hacer… pero yo no iba a salir con ningún sujeto ni nada de eso, solo iba a visitar a una prima para salir de compras .-_

Petrificado, si esa es la palabra que le queda perfectamente a Roy en ese momento….

Estas diciendo que… me torture la mente todo el día y toda la noche pensando en que MI Riza, iba a salir con un sujeto que al final resulto ser una prima!-estallo el alquimista, sin poder contener el enojo o tal vez la impotencia.

Riza, se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar al coronel hablar así, y mas aun que dijera "MI RIZA" –_sabe no tenia idea de que el alquimista de la flama fuera tan posesivo_ -Sonrisa y mirada dulce_- pero me agrada ese lado suyo._

Roy, medio se sonrojo…

Ammm Riza-dijo Roy mirándola fijamente- aunque ya este actuando como si tu y yo fuéramos mas que amigos, me gustaría-Roy se inclino frente a ella- demasiado que aceptaras ser mi novia y tal vez un día podrías pasar a ser mi esposa…..

Riza se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura que Mustang- SABES Roy, eso no lo tenias que haber hecho, al final mi respuesta es mas que obvio, claro que me encantaría ser tu novia Roy!

Roy ya no pudo contenerse más y atrapo ala teniente con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo acompañado de un dulce beso lleno de amor…

Cuando se separaron

_Eso, no me lo esperaba Roy_-dijo una Riza demasiado sonrojada, pero con un brillo especial en la mirada que cautivaría a cualquiera.

Roy estaba perdido en esos ojos, que ahora solo le pertenecían a el_- lo siento, yo creo que…_-fue interrumpido por un beso de la teniente.

Y así continuaron entre besos demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían guardado dentro de lo mas profundo de ambos corazones, un amor que creían no correspondido, un amor que estaban dispuesto a olvidar pero jamás remplazar, un amor que al final estallo y lleno el alma de ambas personas….

_**FIN**_

* * *

___Bueno ya se acabo esta historia T.T espeor que les haya gustado , dejen review para saber su opinion enseri se los agradecere demasiado._

___Zhizu-chan se despide cuidense mucho lectores y nos vemos en otra historia k se le okurra a mi loka kabecita _

**___seee u!_**


End file.
